


1:14:52

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a Glee Cast party, Darren and Chris wake up to a video recorded on Chris' laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1:14:52

Chris woke up with three problems.

He couldn’t move, for one. A moist, solid body was laying across his stomach, pinning him to the sheets, where he was sweating profusely. Another problem. To add on, Chris had this pounding headache that radiated pain all the way down to his teeth with every movement and alerted the sense of churning in his stomach.

Okay, maybe it was more than one problem because Chris couldn’t even remember how he had gotten there. Sure, he could tell he was in his own bed, but he didn’t recall inviting a guest.

Actually, the last thing he remembered was inviting his fellow Glee cast members for a party at his place to celebrate the adoption of his cat, and well, just for the hell of it.

It was all pretty much a blur after that, save for the quick flash-backs behind his eyes of liquor on his tongue, music shaking the floor and a slick, wanting body against his.

Chris shivered.

 _Oh no_.

Chris cracked his eyelids to see a wide expanse of olive skin. He turned his head to the right and saw damp, dark curls and the fluttering of long lashes. Warm, musky breath puffed against Chris’ neck, raising goosebumps there. Chris knew who it was immediately without sight or scent alone. His intuition kicked in.

Darren.

Chris’ heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach, constricting his throat. This could not possibly be happening. Darren leaned his head onto his palm and smiled sheepishly at Chris.

“Morning,” he greeted tiredly.

“Morning,” Chris responded stiffly, blushing at their direct eye-contact.

Chris waited to gauge Darren’s reaction, to see if he was suddenly going to freak out once he fully woke up, effectively running from the room, but his expression didn’t change.

He blinked at Chris. “So… I don’t want to make this sound bad or anything, but-“

“But you’re not into me like that despite what happened because you’re not gay and want us to stay friends, so hopefully we’ll get passed this awkwardness?”

Darren laughed. “No, you’re silly.”

“Then what?” Chris asked, his voice strained.

Darren blushed, rubbing the back of his head, his biceps rolling in a way that drew Chris’ attention for a moment.

“As great as this probably was, I.. don’t really remember it if I’m going to be perfectly honest.”

Chris let out a sigh of relief. “Me neither.”

They both laughed uncomfortably until it tapered off into silence. Chris zoned out, welcoming any or all sudden rushes of the specifics of last night, but nothing came.

“They’re all out there aren’t they,” Darren groaned, eyes flickering to the door. “They’ll know.”

Chris got a flash of Ashley shouting and Naya giggling, a drink sloshing in her palm. “They probably already do.”

Darren groaned miserably. “I need to pee.”

“Then go,” Chris huffed impatiently, trying to shift under Darren’s heavy weight. “I have my own bathroom, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Darren said excitedly, struggling to his knees, his elbows jamming into Chris’ hip and soft cock bumping against Chris’ thigh. Chris didn’t know whether or not to kick Darren away in irritation or pull him back on top and kiss him desperately to harden his cock back up again.

Chris forced his desires down and watched Darren clamber off the bed and shuffle to the bathroom, his hands half-attempting to cover himself, but Chris’ couldn’t take his eyes off the prominent, gorgeous slope of Darren’s ass-cheeks.

Did Chris really take a part in becoming intimately acquainted with a gem such as Darren Criss’ ass?

Surely not. They probably just passed out here after drinking too much. Naked, apparently. Maybe it was too hot to wear clothes or they played strip poker or something.

Chris swallowed, acknowledging a stale, bitter taste in his mouth. He knew he was lying to himself. His sheets were in disarray and smelled faintly of sex.

So after building up the courage to steel himself for anything, Chris turned to look at his bedside drawer, and sure enough, his lube bottle was opened and on it’s side, dribbling into a dried glob on the tabletop. He bought it brand new yesterday afternoon.

Fucking great.

He rolled over, realizing Darren was taking far too long in the bathroom and that’s when he felt it. A sharp pain in his ass and a sticky, rough vibrator under his abdomen. Panicked, Chris pulled out the toy from underneath himself and flung it across the room, thunking onto the carpet next to his computer, causing his monitor to hum to life.

Chris leaned up on his elbow and rubbed his drooping eyes, willing them to focus on the screen. He always turned his computer off at night, it was just something he did. He remembered even shutting it off right before the party started, so he must have turned it on again once he blacked out.

Maybe it would clue into what Chris did last night.

Just as the thought crossed his mind something hot twisted in his gut, and he knew that couldn’t be good news. Chris took a moment to stretch and crack his joints before he decidedly got out of bed, throwing the covers off in search of his boxers. Luckily enough, they were bunched in a ball at the foot of the bed, most likely have been kicked off in the heat of passion.

Chris shivered again, holding his head steady. He really didn’t take any more time to find things he really didn’t want to.

His heart thudded loudly in his ears as he padded to his computer, pushing the mouse to make the recently activated screensaver dissipate. Chris’ breath caught in his throat when he noticed the photo booth application was opened and a video had been recorded.

1:14:52.

That’s how long it was.

Before Chris could question why he would have recorded such a long video on his laptop, he daringly pressed play just to rip off the band-aid quickly. It couldn’t be that bad right? It was probably just him and Darren sleeping like logs, and the video just quits out after the computer went into power-save made.

Chris’ ass twinged again as if to be smug and knowing.

The video began as Darren’s sluggishly blinking eye, slightly blurred by the angle of the camera.

“ _Chris! Hey Chris, oh my god you know what we should do? You know what we should do?_ ”

Darren was clearly plastered to the point where he was speaking so loud it disrupted the speaker. However, when he backed up a bit, Chris saw himself, his hair and clothes haphazardly hanging off, a distinct pout on his face.

“ _Shut up and take your damn clothes off_ ,” Chris snapped. “ _I’m fucking horny, let’s do this_.”

Chris scrubbed a hand over his heated face, feeling a tickling presence behind him and the wooshing sound of a flushing toilet.

“What are you watching,” Darren whispered, and Chris jumped, making to press pause but Darren grabbed his hand and held him steady, eyes trained on the screen.

In the video, Chris was now fully naked and pumping his cock, spread out on the bed unashamedly. Darren seemed undeterred by his bossiness, yanking his shirt over his head with some difficultly, his voice muffled as he babbled.

“ _We’re making a sex tape, okay Chris? Ohh my god, I’ve never done this before it’s so exciting!_ ”

Once Darren kicked his pants off in the video, Chris was on him, teeth to neck and cocks trapped in between them as he pulled Darren on top of him and locked their legs together.

Chris sucked in a quick breath as his stomach fell in a swoop, feeling his cock harden in his boxers, not daring to even look at Darren now, who had gone quiet and still beside him, even though his grip on Chris’ hand over the mouse intensified.

“ _You know what I’m going to do to you Darren_ ,” Chris on the video whispered huskily, it was almost unheard.

“ _Tell me_ ,” Darren gasped, ass clenching with each enthusiastic thrust down into Chris’ cock below him.

Chris was now starting to feel his skin tingle, butterflies flowing from his belly and picking up his heart. Although his camera wasn’t zoomed and the near darkness in Chris’ bedroom didn’t aid to the most professional sex tape made, it was highly erotic watching.

Seeing him and Darren like that, making those kinds of sounds with their bodies and mouths. Chris got a strong, physical reaction when he heard himself or Darren groan through the speakers, or the sound of their flesh slapping as they really got into it, and they weren’t even having penetrative sex.

 _Yet_. 

Chris gulped, hyper-aware of Darren’s every subtle movement next to him, the sudden quickening of his breath until the eventual grip on Chris’ hand moved away and he settled for holding onto the table.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chris hissed in the video, arching off the bed, his toes curling as he clawed at Darren’s back. “ _I want you so bad_.”

Darren writhed on top of Chris’ form, hands roaming along his sides and down to his hips, hooking their legs in a fashion that allowed for maximum friction. Chris’ cock throbbed again in his boxers at the sight, and blushed when he noticed Darren shifted closer to him after that.

“ _I’ve wanted you for so long Chris_ ,” Darren responded hoarsely in the video, his voice strained and desperate. “ _I don’t know why I never told you sooner. I would let you do anything to me, Chris. Anything._ ”

Chris choked, biting down on his lip hard to not make a noise. He could feel Darren’s body heat radiate next to him, as if trying to crawl under his skin and affect him more than the video was already doing for him.

“ _Anything you say?_ ” Chris countered slyly and Chris wanted to melt into the floor. He knew his own private sexual tendencies. He usually kept some of the more kinky shit under wraps so his lovers wouldn’t be creeped out by him, but if Chris lost all inhibition, that only meant one thing. Chris knew exactly what was coming next because he had taken a questionable trip to the sex shop the day prior to this party. 

Poor, poor Darren.

Chris in the video flipped Darren underneath him, mounting his body like a lithe predator. He growled possessively in his throat, locking Darren’s wrists over his head. He then leaned down to kiss Darren hungrily and sloppily, while the real life Darren next to him suddenly pressed his searing palm into his hip. Chris sucked in a surprised breath, only to let it out raggedly and keep his position.

By the sounds Darren was making in the video, he didn’t really think of himself unfortunate. Chris was traveling the expanse of his body with his fingers and lips until he was below Darren’s knees, digging into a shopping bag stuffed under the bed.

“ _Want to see what I bought yesterday?_ ” Chris asked teasingly, his voice light and caressing.

Darren’s current grip on Chris’ hip tightened, his body brushing oh so slightly that Chris nearly collapsed next to his desk. His knee was digging into the computer chair as he leaned in closer, squinting at what his former self in the video was holding. At first, it was unseen to the camera as he brandished whatever it was in the air to show Darren.

“ _Please_ ,” Darren whined, and it was the single most gorgeous sound Chris had ever heard in his life.

Chris wanted to know what it was so bad-

“ _I’m really good with chains_ ,” Chris taunted, the soft clanging of the metal clinking together as he guided Darren’s wrist up to the headboard. “ _I’d like to demonstrate if you don’t mind._ ”

Darren was a complete, incoherent mess at that point, and it made Chris’ stomach flutter. A normally so coherent, well-spoken man was hopeless under Chris’ touch. _Chris_ made him act this way. Nobody else.

Chris’ legs felt like jelly, his cock now straining painfully in his boxers, his pre-come soaking the cotton and tickling his skin. He absolutely ached to touch himself, but with all his willpower he just subtly pushed forward, pressing the edge of the table against his cock to relieve some of the pressure.

He barely managed not to groan, and he hoped Darren didn’t notice despite his uncomfortably hot proximity.

Chris in the video sat back to admire his work, the silver glinting attractively against the bulge of Darren’s straining arms. Chris hummed, smoothing his palms over Darren’s abdomen and pressed his face into his hip, pulling the skin between his teeth.

“ _Chris_ ,” Darren whimpered, and Chris had to bite his lip. This was all too much, but there was no way he was stopping the video now. Not when it was getting this good.

“ _I have something else for you_ ,” Chris purred seductively, digging his hand through the bag again only to pull out a shining blue vibrator still with the tag on it. The very vibrator Chris had found underneath his stomach this morning and had flung across the room.

“ _What are you going to do_ ,” Darren whispered, and both boys in front of the monitor leaned forward, trying to listen, hanging on every moment.

“ _You’ll see_ ,” Chris said with a satisfied smirk, bowing his body forward, his ass high in the air. Chris heard a soft moan, but he couldn’t tell if it was from next to him or the speakers. He wasn’t going to lie, even in this light, his ass looked amazing.

In the video Chris was spreading Darren’s thighs apart, hooking them over his shoulder before pressing his face straight into Darren’s curvaceous ass-cheeks without any shame at all. Chris envied his last-night self. 

Darren cried out in pleasure, his legs shivering and toes digging into Chris’ back. Chris couldn’t help but smack his tongue against the roof of his mouth. It was obvious he was tongue-fucking Darren’s asshole, because no man sounded like that unless they were pleasured in that sort of way, but Chris just wished he could remember it.

He wanted to know what Darren tasted like. What he _smelled_ like. What it was like for him to grab Chris’ hair as he was doing now in the video and pushing Chris’ face more into that glorious place, Darren’s hips thrusting and stuttering up into the air because it was that good?

Chris’ didn’t know how long it went on for, but it was quite clear that Chris was a fan of eating Darren out that was for sure. Also, he could definitely tell that Darren here and now was closer to him now. Chris could feel his breath on his ear, his naked skin smooth and delicate against Chris’ own until Chris knew for certain now Darren was standing directly behind him, peering over his shoulder at their last night selves, just as enthralled.

Once Chris in the video pulled away with an obscene slurp, Darren’s rim was dripping with saliva, that much was obvious. It made Chris shiver, but it was nothing to what his former self promised next.

“ _I’m going to fuck you with this vibrator_ ,” he informed saucily as he ripped off the tag and began to drag it along his bottom lip. Darren’s eyes in the video widened exponentially. “ _And then I’m going to ride you, and you’re going to come so fucking hard inside me, it’ll be filthy, Darren. I want your come and mine dribbling all over you once I’m done with you._ ”

That was it. Chris’ couldn’t take it anymore. He rocked his hips forward into the desk and moaned pathetically. He couldn’t help it. It was like any fantasy of his come true, and he not only got to experience it, but he got to witness it again first hand.

“Let me help you out,” Darren whispered in a sultry tone, and Chris almost jumped as he was launched back into reality.

Darren was now pressed along his back, his fully hard cock snug against Chris’ ass and fingers now skirting along his abdomen before playing with the waistband of his boxers. Under normal circumstances Chris would have pushed Darren off and ordered him to leave because they must have crossed some sort of line, but he was too caught up in it.

Instead, he pressed back into Darren’s hard body, thrusting his cock up into the palm that was now groping him. A pleasure-filled sigh of relief left Chris’ chest, the muscles of his abdomen loosening from it as Darren swiped his thumb through the slit in the head of Chris’ cock to spread the moisture, his tongue dancing along the shell of his ear.

They watched as Chris in the video spent a considerable amount of time of teasing Darren’s thighs with affectionate nips and sucks along his perineum before he actually began to lube the vibrator and push it against Darren’s waiting hole.

“This is so fucking hot Chris,” Darren whispered. “I’m so hot for you.”

Darren started rutting into Chris’ ass, keeping a steady fist on Chris’ cock. His breath was moist and intoxicating, and it took every ounce of strength in Chris to keep his eyes open. He needed to see what happened next.

Chris in the video was now pumping the vibrator in and out of Darren, who was shaking and gasping against the sheets. Darren’s muscles rolled in his entire body as his thighs clenched around Chris’ head whenever Chris would shove it in particularly rough, the dull hum now audible to the two of them watching.

“It’s like I can feel it,” Darren continued, his whisper a quiet brush against Chris’ skin with the ministrations of his hand. “Like i can feel the vibrations from it inside me.”

Chris gasped as Darren’s left hand came up to him and started buzzing against his hip, pushing down against the base of his cock, and that’s when he realized Darren was holding the vibrator in question. The very vibrator that was disappearing inside Darren’s ass on the video, turning him to sweaty boy-puddy.

“I found it on the floor,” Darren said as if to explain.

Chris wanted to say some sort of quip, but Darren let go of his cock and started pushing his boxers down and off his hips, pooling at his ankles. He then resumed his place behind Chris, his pre-come leaking at the top of his crack. 

The vibrator tickled almost as Darren pushed it against his humming flesh, trailing it up his jutting hipbone, past his ribs and along his collarbone. Chris’ mouth fell open in another moan as the plastic toy slid up the column of his throat, buzzing softly as it nudged against the corner of his mouth.

It was then Chris could smell him.

“Oh god,” Chris groaned, his entire body shuddering.

In the video Chris moved out from between Darren’s thighs, leaving the vibrator so deep inside that only the bright blue could be seen peeking out of Darren’s stretched, abused rim. Darren looked like he was in a daze, his eyes unfocused and arms splayed and body spent, just waiting for Chris’ next move. 

He was pliant and obedient under Chris’ instruction. That was probably the sexiest thing about it. Darren always seemed like the type to take charge, but he let Chris do it for both of them in their drunken haze. It was unbelievably, mind-numbingly arousing.

“Jesus.” 

Chris then pulled the toy into his mouth with Darren’s prodding, lapping the soiled plastic while his counterpart in the video crouched over Darren’s form, fingering himself in such a vulgar manner that Darren couldn’t help but grind harder into Chris’ ass.

“This makes me want to fuck you all over again,” Darren groaned, pushing the vibrator against Chris’ teeth.

“Then do it,” Chris gasped, spit dripping down his chin as he talked around the vibrator, rocking back into Darren’s hot cock sliding along his ass-crack. “I want you to.”

“Really?” Darren almost sounded like he was in awe.

“Hurry,” Chris whimpered, before pulling the toy further down his throat, tasting greedily.

Darren was off him in a flash, and Chris resumed jerking himself off and fellating the dildo despite the lack of audience, but there was no turning back now. Especially now that he’s seen himself basically a pornstar, now preparing to sink down on Darren’s very veiny, delicious looking cock.

“It’s happening,” Chris warned, his voice hoarse and gravelly. He didn’t have to worry long before Darren was back, his fingers lubed and probing at his smarting asshole, crooking, stretching and scissoring until Chris was bowed over the desk, face right next to the monitor and eyes wide as he panted. The vibrator fell from his mouth with a loud clatter on the table top.

Chris watched himself buck up and down on Darren’s cock, gripping Darren’s thighs with white, slender fingers and his head thrown back in utter ecstasy. Darren was louder than hell, moaning like a whore and thrusting up, fingers digging into Chris’ hips like a lifeline.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Darren here and now grunted. “Just look at you. Look at _us_.”

“Fuck me,” Chris begged, his breath fogging up the computer screen, so he rubbed it off desperately. “Fuck me, Darren. Right now, I can’t wait any longer.”

Darren’s fingers were out and his cock was pushing in less than a second flat. A gust of air punched from Chris’ lungs as he whined helplessly, reaching his arms back to grab Darren’s fleshy ass, pleading for him to push in balls deep and just _do him_.

“Just do it,” he hissed, holding the monitor steady.

Darren thrust in sharply, causing Chris’ teeth to clench together at the beautiful burn and stretch, his sweaty hair falling into his eyes. He tightened his muscles around Darren’s thick length, impaling himself back before he opened his eyes again to watch. Darren was pressed close, chin over Chris’ shoulder, watching too before he started pounding.

Darren fucked into Chris so hard that the table shook. Chris held the computer as steady as he could until his arms ached, watching as he and Darren on the video resolved into nothing but grunts and groans, Chris bouncing on Darren’s cock like it was his fucking job.

Chris’ eyebrows went taut and Darren’s grip on him was now bruising before he let loose and circled around Chris’ neglected cock. Chris knew they were close, then and now.

So Chris splayed his legs and shoved back to meet each thrust and Darren keened, fucking quicker and more shallow, that his cock even slipped out a few time to graze gloriously against Chris’ drawn up balls.

“ _Yes_ ,” Chris moaned unison with his former self. “Yes, Darren yes-“

“I’m coming,” Darren choked and Chris could feel his hot come filling him up, his cock twitching with the convulsions of orgasm.

The vision of his mouth falling slack and thick ropes of Chris’ own come hitting his chin on screen was enough to burn into his retinas and send him over the edge with one final squeeze of Darren’s fist around him.

Everything turned into white hot, blinding pleasure, his entire body shuddering with the force of it. Chris cried out, his hips rocking as Darren pumped him lazily through it, his hips still fucking slowly into Chris as his cock softened and come dripped agonizingly down his thighs.

Once Chris came back to himself he felt Darren mouthing affectionately at the planes of his muscular shoulders, his breath audible through his nose as if he was trying to calm himself down. 

Chris groaned as Darren slipped out, dropping to his knees to lap and clean Chris courteously, tongue snaking around his sensitive inner-thighs. Chris pressed his splayed palm to his chest, feeling his lungs heave and his heart race, watching his former self collapse onto Darren on the sheets, totally and completely spent. It was obvious that they fell asleep after that.

Darren’s tongue swirled Chris’ puckered, stretched asshole, and his legs gave out with a hearty shake, and they were on the floor together, a tangled mess of sweaty, sticky limbs, but Chris couldn’t bring himself to care. Not really.

“We should shower,” Darren laughed dreamily as Chris pressed a completely-on-instinct kiss to his throat. 

“Later,” Chris grunted, his eyelids already drooping from fatigue.

“Fine,” Darren conceded, stifling a yawn. “But you have _got_ to give me a copy of that.”


End file.
